Dark Confessions, Hidden Lies
by Kombucha Mushroom People
Summary: Duo can't keep his lil secret in any longer. So he tells! How does Heero react?
1. Prologue

A/N: Heya! This is Heero and Duo. If you don't like this pairing, we suggest you return back. We will not be held responsible for the corruption of minds. You have been warned.   
Please review! Atleast five and we'll post chapter 1. :)   
Disclaimer: *This goes for the rest of the story, as well* We do not own Gundam Wing. Only this plot line. Enjoy.   
-Jess and Neo-  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked weakly, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Heero pack up his belongings in a hurried rush around his room. Things flew into the suitcase without a second thought and Duo's royal purple eyes flickered with a deep emotion.  
  
"I'm packing," came the gruff reply. He didn't look up, eyes fixated on all his belongings.  
  
Duo stood up straighter, eyes wide. "To go where?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm leaving," came the response. Cold, bitter, monotonous.  
  
Duo frowned, slumping again. "You've been my room mate for. . ." He bowed his head in thought, then looked up again. "For three years. Why you leavin' now, bud?"  
  
"I'm not your 'bud'."  
  
The braided ex-pilot's eyes saddened. "But. . .Why? You still haven't told me where you're goin'!"  
  
"It's none of your business, Maxwell." Same tone. Hadn't changed.  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head, steeling himself against emotions that welled up. Emotions he had fought for a while now. Emotions he didn't want to think about. He glanced up at Heero again. "No goodbye?" Plaster of a weak smile. "C'mon!"  
  
Heero zipped up his suitcase, standing up, finally looking at him. His glare was icy, sending chills up the young man's spine. "Bye," he said curtly.  
  
Duo grabbed his arm just as he stepped one foot outside the room. ". . .the hell!?" He yanked him about, almost violently.  
  
Their eyes locked and an unspoken threat of sure pain from Heero's behalf passed between them. "Let go of me."  
  
Duo didn't let go. He held onto his arm. He couldn't let go. "Please don't go, Heero. . .I. . ." He trailed off.  
  
Heero's face was impasive. Nothing new. No. . .emotion. Duo swallowed, throat constricting painfully. Heero couldn't go. . .! It just wasn't fair. . .! Especially if he didn't know where Heero was goin'. . .! The young man had left many times before, but this time it was. . .different. They had always been about a mission this, or a mission that. Now. . .Duo could feel a burning sensation at the back of his eyes but he kept the tears back. He knew he wasn't coming back.  
  
"You what, Maxwell?" Hard. Steel. Icy.  
  
Duo shook his head, suppressing an ironic, bitter laugh. "Nothing. . ."   
  
Heero glared for a moment, taking him in, then shook his head, shrugged Duo off, and brushed past.   
  
As he reached the top of the stairs, Duo's voice reached his back. "Hey," came the cheerful word, almost sounding strained. "Is it Relena?"  
  
He had his answer when Heero's shoulders visibly stiffened, muscles tense.  
  
"Well, good luck with her." A crack as he reached the end of the sentence. Duo swallowed, hoping he hadn't caught it.  
  
"Hn." The word. The one word. . .Was that all the damned man had to say?  
  
"Just tell me where you're goin', puh-lease?" Duo pleaded, the childish tone back within his voice.  
  
"I. . ." A hesitation? Nah. "I don't know."  
  
Duo frowned. "What'dya mean, you don't know?" He chuckled, plastering another grin. "Goof! You've gotta be goin' somewhere, eh?"  
  
"Hn." One more 'hn', and he was gonna snap. . . .  
  
Heero started down the stairs and Duo was hot on his heels within moments. Finally, irritated, the former whirled around to face him once they reached the bottom. "What?" he snapped, Prussian blue eyes flickering dangerously.  
  
"Eh hehehe..uhm.." Duo stammered. He DID NOT want to tell Heero his little affection for him.  
  
"Damn, what's your problem, Duo? You've been acting strange. . .very strange. . ." Heero was getting very annoyed by this time.  
  
Duo exploded. "Me!?" He pointed to himself, unconsciously puffing out his chest. "Me!?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Heero raised an eyebrow. "You. Who else?"  
  
Duo swallowed, licking his lips, wanting to say something, yet not knowing what.  
  
"Look. . .I don't have all day." Same tone. "I'm leaving, now."  
  
Just as Heero turned the knob of the door, rolling his eyes, Duo suddenly reached out, grasping his hand. "No, you can't!"  
  
Heero frowned. "Why the hell can't I?"  
  
"Because. . .Because I want you to stay." Duo hesitated.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving, Duo," he said firmly. "And there's nothing you can do about that."  
  
Duo's grip tightened on his wrist. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." His voice was tight, cracking again. He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "No."  
  
Heero ran a hand through his unruly, chocolate brown hair with his free hand. Duo wished he wouldn't do that, but quickly fought down any thoughts. "Maxwell, I don't have time for this."  
  
"Well. . .W-well, I do!"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Look, if it makes you happy, I'm going on a damned mission, alright? I won't be back for a while. Now move and let me go or I'm going to be late for my flight." His eyes flickered dangerously once more. "And you don't want to see me when I'm angry."  
  
"Uh. . ." In his hesitation, Heero's hand was released. The Perfect Soilder went to the door again, muttering under his breath about braided idiots. "Wait, damnit!" he yelled, once he realized his roommate was getting away.  
  
Heero groaned. "What?"  
  
"Um. . ." Heero growled. "You goddamn bastard! Why the hell are you stopping me from leaving?" Duo's little deep dark secret couldn't stay in any longer..  
  
His emotions flared up, contained for all these years, something he just couldn't hold back. He abruptly reached forward, yanking the ex-pilot that was several inches taller than him by the front of his shirt.   
  
Duo's words were barely more than a whisper before his lips came crushing onto the startled Heero's. "Because I say you can't leave."   
  
Heero's eyes, surprised as he was, were wide open in shock. Duo took advantage of his frozen state and shoved him up against the wall, kiss hot and filled with released emotions he had hidden for so long. He just couldn't keep back any longer. He couldn't let Heero leave for that long of a time. His guilty secret had to be let out. It had to be known. Now was the time of acception or denial. He hoped it was the former.   
  
Heero's hands reached up to grab Duo's black long sleeved shirt. He was going to push away-pu. . .pull back. His eyes slid closed.  
  
Heero's mind was screaming a million things at him. "What the hell are you doing!?" "Push away! Push away!" "No, don't. . .it feels. . .too good. . ." "You don't want this!" "Yeah. . .I. . .I don't know. . ." "What are you!? Fucking homosexual!?" "Duo is, apparently." "God. . .this feels. . ." "I'm doing something horribly wrong. . ."  
  
He found he was kissing back with equal greed and need. Unconsciously, one of his hands released Duo's shirt, crawling along his back and up to his hair, where his fingers encurled in it, not minding that it was in its braid. The brown stuff felt silky smooth beneath his touch.   
  
"This feels. . ." "Wrong! Wrong! Stop right now while you can!" "God. . ." A groan escape his lips. "I really should stop this. . ." "I shouldn't. . .God. . .It feels. . .Good. . ." "Stop! Stop right now!" "I don't care."  
  
Abruptly, Heero pushed away, panting for air, face flushed.  
  
Duo, startled, gasped out, "What? What is it?"  
  
"I can't. . ." Heero shook his head. "This is wrong. . ." He grabbed his suitcase, yanked open the door, and headed out it.  
  
Duo didn't stop Heero this time. Duo watched him leave the door running while a tear slid down his cheek. Duo croaked "Come back. . ." But Heero didn't.  
  
But he didn't. He just continued walking down the driveway, slamming the door behind him, gone as quickly as that.   
  
Duo slumped against the wall, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Whispered words invaded the deafening silence.   
  
"Come back. . ." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! We finally got a new chapter out! Yay! Hurray! Well, we hope you enjoy it. ;) Please R/R. -Jess and Neo  
Disclaimer: Flip to prologue.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two months later. . .  
  
  
A soft moan escaped delighted lips as teeth found them and nibbled softly. More delighted sighs were elected out as kisses, featherlight, drifted down a neck.   
  
Relena laughed, hands entangled in Heero's chocolate colored hair, enjoying her break very much. She was thrilled and excited that her new body guard was also her boyfriend, pleased to know that he loved her as he claimed.   
  
Heero's mind was on other matters though. They had flirted and kissed and all the rest millions of times and yet during each, he could not seem to feel. . .right about it.   
  
Not for the first time, his mind drifted back to a certain ex-pilot's hot and passionate filled kiss. Tingles, surprisingly, had found its way down his spine, then. Now, the same effects were not there. He wondered why as he caressed Relena's face with his calloused hand.   
  
"I have to go," he whispered huskily. "My shift is about to start."   
  
Relena pouted prettily. "Come on, Heero. . .I can change that."  
  
Heero chuckled. "I'm sure you can, but you have work to get to shortly as well." He offered a very faint smile, which she returned wholeheartedly.   
  
"I love you, Heero," she breathed as they kissed one last time before he stepped outside the door and shut it behind him.   
  
Yet this time, he found that if he said it, he would once again feel the seemingly lie that came with the three, simple, yet meaningful words. They just didn't seem to belong towards Relena. . .  
  
  
  
  
Duo was alone for the past two months while Heero was having his fun with Relena. He was severely depressed, his lover gone. What was left for him to do?   
  
Of course there were things for him to do. Go to the path of darkness. Fill himself with guilt, alchohol, drugs, but most of all. . .He really wanted Heero back.   
  
"I need him. . ." Duo mumbled as he drank the remaining liquid in the mysterious dark colored bottle.   
  
Laughter echoed across the empty hallway. Duo was going insane, being abandoned all these months was getting to him, hard.   
  
"I'll get him back..just watch.." and Duo fell into a deep slumber from holding too much alchohol.   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero dreamed that night. He dreamed of long, unbraided brown hair slipping through his fingertips. Of laughing, royal purple eyes and of a body that had fit so perfectly against his.   
  
When he awoke, sun was breaking against the horizon, signaling a start of a new day. The hair's prickled on the back of Heero's neck. Something was going to happen today. . .   
  
There was rapping on his door. "Yuy, you were to be at duty half an hour ago! Now get your damn ass up and out of bed!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a fresh cleaned green tanktop. "Damn, Milliardo."  
  
He swung open his door, stuffing his gun into back pocket, and ran a hand through his unruly hair, but not before brushing his teeth first. Sighing, he started down towards Milliardo's office to check in. He was lucky the man had even let him have a room in Relena's large estate.  
  
Milliardo stood glowering over his desk, palms planted firmly on the polished oak. "New mission," he growled.  
  
Heero nodded. "Hn."  
  
The older man sighed. "We need to assign you an assistant."  
  
Heero's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"   
  
Milliardo placed a hand over his face. "My sister requests it is so." He shot an evil glare towards the man he hated most. "I do not even want to find out why at this point. So, as of today, you have a new partner." His blue eyes flickered. "He'll appear around lunch. Dismissed."   
  
Heero saluted then about-faced and walked from the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Duo was in a better mood for a change. He was going to be closer to Heero, his longings for him would be filled. He applied aftershave, which he never did except on rare occasions, and got into his clean priest like outfit.   
  
Before he left to go to the his "new job" he looked into the mirror.  
  
He's face was dull and not himself. It was a total stranger, lost in deep lonliness, and sleep deprived.   
  
The face in the mirror looked awful enough to crack the damn mirror. Duo turned away fiercely and tried out a wiry smile.  
  
"This day is gonna be harder than I thought," Duo muttered through his clenched teeth as he walked out the door to his car and drove to his job's location: Sancq Kingdom.  
  
He got jumpy like he was when he was near Heero. Just the thought of him got Duo excited. After all two months in the dark lonely home, he needed him..very bad. Duo sighed, thinking about the good times he had with his buddy as he drove closer to his destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stood at attention outside of Relena's room, eyes as sharp as a hawk's, not letting anything pass by unnoticed. He checked his watch. Two more seconds or his new assistant would be late. . .  
  
Footsteps sounded from down the hall and he looked up quickly, for some reason anxious to see who it was. A pit in his stomach had been growing all day. A figure came into view and he quickly regained his composure, bowing his head.   
  
Booted feet came into view. Slowly, he looked up the body, and met royal purple colored eyes.   
  
His breath caught and his heart began to hammer against his ribcage so loud he thought anyone could hear. His throat and chest constricted painfully and he finally managed to gasp out, "Duo?"   
  
"Heh heh, hey Yuy," Duo replied, managing a smile. "So you're my new partner, eh?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he growled.   
  
Duo glared back, anger written across his face. "Milliardo assigned me. Would you like to discuss it with him, Yuy?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to speak, then shut it quickly. Rage coursing through his boiling blood, he stormed down the hallway, all the way towards his employer's office. Once there, he banged open the door, and took six, long strides to the desk, where Milliardo looked up in surprise.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing, Yuy?"  
  
Heero pointed back outside the door. "Just what are you doing hiring Maxwell?"  
  
Milliardo raised a blond eyebrow. "Well, for one, Heero, I am the boss here, and I have the priority to hire who I want. Second, he is the best next to you. Do you have a problem?" he demanded shortly.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Milliardo merely leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. "Then leave."  
  
Heero frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
"If you can't get it together for God knows what reason for me hiring Duo, then you leave. Got it?"  
  
Heero swallowed, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Well?" Milliardo barked.  
  
Huffing, Heero nodded once, and stormed back to the wall outside of Relena's room, where Duo was waiting, smirking maliciously, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door.   
  
"Back so soon?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Heero grabbed the front of Duo's shirt and slammed him up against the wall, arm pressed against his throat. "If you dare get in my way, or my girlfriend's way, which is Relena, I will kill you," he hissed. "And this time I mean it."  
  
Duo's smirk only grew. He shoved Heero off him in return, surprising the ex-pilot, and brushed himself off. "I'm tired of being pushed around by the likes of you." Hurt tinged his words, and Heero caught it. He looked down, not daring to stare up at Duo.   
  
When Heero finally stood back up, Duo was looking at him, eyes gleaming. "So you're lovers with Relena?"  
  
It took Heero everything he had not to wipe that look right off Duo's face. "Yes," he replied evenly.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Wow, Yuy, I'm impressed. After that pleasant display of homosexuality back home, I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Never mind. In seconds, Duo was on the floor, nursing his now sore cheek, Heero's fist still suspended within the air.   
  
Duo was in shock and in pain. He was shocked that he got hit. He's lover is now a bisexual or maybe even straight? But the pain wasn't just from the punch he had given him, it was emotional too.  
  
Heero looked at Duo who was crumpled on the floor rubbing his cheek. He was surprised Duo didn't shake it off with a smile or anything like he'd use to do when they were pilots.  
  
Tears came one by one from Duo's eyes. He couldn't hold them back. Heero couldn't help but see them and automatically squatted down to help him up.  
  
"Look I'm sorry." Heero meant it too. But Duo shrugged it off and pushed away from Heero and ran outside.   
  
Heero was going to run after him, but Relena came out from the her office from the ruckus that happened a minute ago. "What's wrong sweetly?" Relena asked innocently. "Nothing." was all Heero said and walked toward the door. 


End file.
